GinoRolo
by tinadapenguin1
Summary: This will be one shots (and maybe short stories) of GinoRolo. Some will be cute, some might be sad... all I know is that there will be a lot of GinoRolo XD
1. A Long Day

_**Imagine person A coming back from a long frustrating day at work. When they**____**return**_ _**home, they see that the house has been cleaned, top to bottom, dinner is cooking and the table set. Person B comes out of the kitchen to greet person A with a hug but person A kisses person B on the mouth instead, thanking them for everything they have done for them. Person B just smiles and says they know already and kisses person A back.**___

Gino drove home, completely and utterly frustrated. His day had gone horribly wrong, and all he wanted to do was sleep and pretend it never happened. Everything started even before he got to the Pendragon, which was where he was to meet his fellow Knights of the Round. He had been feeling fine, though slightly saddened by the fact that his boyfriend, Rolo, had yet to return his text message telling to have him a good day at school. Distracted with his thoughts, the young blond almost collided with a tree. It wasn't until he finally reached the Pendragon that he realized that he was missing one of his mirrors. Huffing, he ran into the building, seeing that he was very late to a meeting that involved very specific details on countering Zero's attacks. On his way he ran into, quite literally at that, the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley. Gino regained himself, trying to push down his boiling agitation.

"Per usual, our little rich boy is late again," Bradley said, his ever smug smile present on his face.

"Good Afternoon to you as well, Bradley," Gino retorted. Bradley brandished a knife smiling. "You've missed the meeting, maybe had you had not spending so much time with your little boytoy, you would have made it here on time." Gino gritted his teeth. _You kiss someone in public __**one**__ time, and they just won't drop it…_ Gino thought, his agitation growing. He could hear Bradley's annoying gut- wrenching laugh. "You know… I don't think I've killed anyone who looks like him. I wonder… would he cry as I kill him?" Gino lunged at the man, grabbing him by the collar. "You know, Vampire of Britannia, a stake to the heart isn't all that it would take to get rid of you," Gino hissed.

"You will do no such thing," came the voice of Knight of One, Bismark Waldstein. At that, both Knights were thoroughly chewed out by their superior. Gino's day never got better. While training with Suzaku, his Tristan was nearly totaled. However, it wasn't due to Suzaku, it was because Gino lost focus and rammed his Knightmare frame into a wall. He felt painfully ridiculous and could barely make his attempt to brush it off believable. Upon leaving, he saw a ticket on his car… which he had parked in a no parking zone.

Now, he was tired, angry and simply wanted to sleep. In frustration, he parked his car and headed up to his floor in the apartment style penthouse. Tiredly, he opened the door to his shared home. Gino looked up completely surprised. The place was immaculate. He could practically see sparkles on the non-carpeted portions of the floor. He then noticed the smell of the home. He could smell salmon, shrimp and strangely enough, he could even smell the sauces. He looked to the dining room and saw that the table was set; there was even a candle and two wine glasses. Before Gino could question it, Rolo stepped out of the kitchen, fiddling nervously with the hem of his apron.

"There's no wine for the wine glasses… just sparkling cider I wanted to make this more… realistic," Rolo said quietly. "Oh and… sorry for not answering your text, I was cleaning when you texted me, and I forgot to text you since I was trying to think of what to cook for you." Rolo smiled sweetly, and made his way toward Gino. He opened up his arms to hug Gino. Gino grinned and took Rolo by the chin, planting a kiss on Rolo. The brunette was slightly shocked but smiled into the kiss. "Is that your way of saying thank you?" Rolo asked smiling.

"You don't even know how much this has fixed my day. Thank you so much Rolo… for evrything," Gino said giving Rolo a kiss on the forehead. Rolo smiled, and instead of answering, he gave Gino a kiss, almost forgetting that the stove was still on.


	2. Deep in the Woods

_**Imagine your OTP staying in a cabin in the middle of the woods together. They decided to go on a nice hike in the woods but it started to rain and they both got soaking wet. Once they arrived inside they meant to just take a shower together to rinse the mud off themselves but they ended up making love in front of the fireplace. **_

Gino continued poking at the fire with the tools that were by the fire place. He felt that the fire wasn't warm enough, and he also really liked the fire. He felt so cozy. He smiled to himself and continued to poke at it.

"Gino, get away from that. You might hurt yourself," Rolo said. Said teen was sitting crossed legged in the love seat that was near the fire to the left. Gino turned and smiled at the boy. They were staying at a private cabin up in the woods. Gino was able to get this cabin to themselves with a little bit of pull from his parents, as much as he hated to admit it. The cabin was rather large. It had two levels. The bottom levels were the kitchen and living room. The kitchen was rather large and equipped with a stove, a sink, several cabinets and a marble countertop. The living room was the first thing that inhabitants of the cabin saw upon entering it. The fireplace was in the middle. To the left was a tan colored love seat. On the right of the love seat was a similarly colored couch. There was a carpet which covered most of the hard wood flooring. Said carpet was burgundy and brown. Upstairs was a bedroom, having a queen sized bed and a futon. There were two bathrooms. Down the hall was a large den, which had a wall that was a window where those in the cabinet could see the entire forest. A truly perfect place for a couple.

Gino, a smile still plastered on his face, made his way over to Rolo. He put his arms on either side of Rolo's body, hovering very closely over the young brunette. Gino gently kissed the top of the petite teen's head.

"Hey, you bored?" Gino asked. Rolo smiled a little.

"Kind of… there's no TV, which is weird by the way," Rolo said. Gino gave a small laugh and sat beside Rolo. "That's so we can get close to nature!" Gino exclaimed. He then snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Let's go on a hike," Gino said, growing excited. Rolo tilted his head to the side. Gino sighed. "You know, we take a walk around the forest, see the world around us! Just how sheltered are you?" Gino said teasingly. Rolo gave a small laugh.

"Well," he started. "I don't know…" As Rolo said this, he put his hand on his chest where his heart was. Gino put his hand over Rolo's. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let you over exert yourself," Gino said reassuringly. He knew about Rolo's cardiac arrhythmia, and knew that too much physical activity wasn't a good idea. "It'll be fun," Gino said, removing his hand from Rolo's. The young teen nodded and smiled giving a quiet ok.

The two were now walking through the forest. Rolo had insisted on bringing a camera and was now snapping pictures at anything that caught his eye. He would occasionally see an animal and would frantically tug at Gino's sleeve. When Rolo wasn't taking pictures at a mile a minute, he was holding Gino's hand. The two tried to stay on the flat trails, but Rolo assured Gino that he would be fine and they started heading up the forest. After about thirty minutes of walking, Rolo felt a small splash on the tip of his nose, gaining a small squeak from said teen. Gino looked at Rolo, laughing at the noise. The two were laughing until the downpour started. Gino grabbed Rolo's hand and began running toward the cabin.

Once the two finally reached the cabin, the two teens were completely soaked. Taking off their shoes and shirts, the two went to the bedroom upstairs.

"Rolo, you go warm yourself up in the shower. I don't want you to catch a cold," Gino said. Rolo shook his head.

"You come too. I don't want you to not get any hot water, and we're both really dirty," Rolo said. With a small laugh, Gino took Rolo's hand and headed to the shower.

The two were now laying in front of the fire, both wearing large sweaters and had tea. Gino moved closer to Rolo, wrapping his arms around him. The shower had been nice, and though he'd never admit it, Rolo liked when they showered together. Gino began kissing Rolo's neck. The brunette fidgeted under Gino. Gino smiled and began to kiss Rolo's cheek. Rolo, ever the impatient one, leaned in and kissed the blond. Without breaking the kiss, Gino made it so that he was completely on top of Rolo. He let his hands slide underneath Rolo's sweater.

The fire had completely gone out and the carpet felt scratchy on Rolo bare skin, but he didn't care. He smiled and snuggled closer to the still sleeping blond.


End file.
